


Firsts

by artificialdevil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Firsts, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, but Fushimi is a fucking mess of a kid, endgame is SaruMi because I'm weak for that ship, less normal is having sex with a 22 year old when you're 15, the underage warning is for brief non-explicit sex and masturbation, timeline covers from LSW to post-ROK, which is a normal thing 15 and 16 year olds do contrary to what some internet purity police believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: Saruhiko feels like most of his firsts came terribly out of order.





	Firsts

Saruhiko's first crush hits him hard and all at once. He's 12 years old and riding on the back of Yata's bike, chasing down that blimp with him and Oogai. His adrenaline levels are already spiked from the situation and his heart is beating so rapidly in his chest that it almost hurts, but he loves it. It's the first time in his life that he's felt this alive and he knows already that Yata is the cause.

_'I like you'_ , _'You're special to me'_ , _'I want to stay with you'_. He'll have those kinds of feelings many times throughout his life, but it will be a long time before he ever gives them a voice.

 

Saruhiko's first time having sex is unexpected when it happens and definitely not with anyone he would have ever thought he'd end up in bed with. He's 15 years old and laid out on his back on Kusanagi's bed, face flushed and eyes blown wide. Kusanagi is a very thorough and generous lover and in the future, many years from now, Saruhiko will appreciate that his first time was with someone both experienced and gentle because he surely could have done a lot worse.

The next day, Kusanagi sits him down and talks to Saruhiko about him being too young to be doing that kind of thing. “Or at least, too young to be doin' it with _me_.” The words "This can't happen again," go unspoken but Saruhiko hears them quite clearly and he leaves quickly afterwards.

 

Saruhiko's first time masturbating to anyone is also unexpected and not anyone he ever thought he'd be jerking off to. He's 16 years old and alone in the apartment that he'll be leaving tonight, tugging desperately at his dick while his mind conjures up images of the Blue King against his will. He was just supposed to pack and then leave, but here he is, cock in his hand and face buried in his pillow, muffling the noises that he can't hold back.

Thankfully, Munakata refrains from saying anything when Saruhiko comes out of the apartment, packed and ready to leave, only slightly more disheveled than he'd already been that night. But Saruhiko still feels like he's been seen right through and he can't quite manage to make eye contact.

 

Saruhiko's first date is awkward to say the least. He's 18 years old and getting coffee with Akiyama in what he grudgingly admits is actually a pretty nice little cafe. He isn't sure why he was asked out, but Akiyama is definitely one of his less annoying co-workers and he has a pretty face so Saruhiko agreed to at least this one date.

But the fact is that they don't have a whole lot in common outside of work and all attempts at small talk fizzle out after the first few sentences. They have a silent but very mutual agreement that the two of them are better off just being work friends and there is never any talk of a second date between them.

 

The first time that Saruhiko confesses to liking someone is when he's too drunk to care about the consequences. He's 20 years old and it's his birthday. Somehow, his co-workers managed to talk him into going out for drinks and it's that night that he learns that his alcohol tolerance is embarrassingly low. After one and a half drinks, he's already started idly playing with Enomoto's hair while mumbling words he won't remember in the morning.

While Saruhiko is nursing a bad hangover at work the next day, Enomoto reminds him that he is, in fact, _very_ married and _quite_ content in his relationship. While Saruhiko doesn't remember exactly what he said, listening in on the office gossip that he is usually content to ignore fills him in enough to decide that he doesn't ever want to drink again.

 

Saruhiko's first kiss is very chaste but more exhilarating than any dirty thing he's ever imagined. He's 21 years old with Misaki's lips pressed firmly against his own, but in that moment, he's 12 again, on the back of that bike with his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

When Misaki pulls back, red-faced and mumbling how he's wanted to do that for years, Saruhiko decides to make him his second kiss as well, right then and there.

 

Saruhiko's first boyfriend is a hotheaded idiot with a big heart. He's 24 years old and it's been three years since he and Misaki first started dating. Both of them have finally grown up a little more, but instead of growing apart like when they were teenagers, they've just come closer together now.

Saruhiko feels like most of his firsts came terribly out of order, but when he looks at Misaki and sees the sun, realizing that this is where his confused path of firsts has led him, he doesn't mind quite so much.

 


End file.
